The Best Days of Our Lives
by goldensnitch0423
Summary: Ginny's brothers force her to take action. Harry falls in love. Ron and Hermione, Hogwarts' most anticipated couple finally gets together. Voldemort rises, but with the help of his friends Harry unites Hogwarts, forming the tightest bond of loyalty the history of Hogwarts will ever see.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story y'all. This will be partial-canon, Hogwarts-era. Ginny's a BAMF in this chapter (well, she always is, but more so).**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

 **Uhhh, it's teen rated so cursing, snogging, references to shagging; but no outright description of it. Hope you like it.**

 **.o.O.o.**

It was the summer of 1996, and Harry's unusually peaceful sleep was interrupted by angered yelling.

"You absolute arrogant, callous, chauvinistic, condescending, foolish, impulsive, interfering, narrow-minded, patronizing, sexist, stubborn, stupid, tactless, untrustworthy dickheads!" a female voice screeched. Firing insult after insult in rapid succession. Obviously not Hermione, nor Mrs Weasley, leaving Ginny Weasley being the voice of that angel. She said all of this without taking a breath. Harry woke up laughing. He tumbled out of bed and stumbled down the stairs of the Burrow.

"Oh, hi, Harry," she smiled sweetly before rounding on her brothers again. "I cannot believe you! First Michael, and now Dean, are you bloody kidding?!"

"What's going on," Harry asked Mrs and Mr Weasley and Hermione, who were standing in the background watching the scene as if it were a soap opera.

"Her brothers have been interfering with her love life and she finally decided to do something about it," Hermione explained. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"She was dating Michael Corner, and he broke up with her vaguely saying she wasn't worth it. And then she dated Dean Thomas in her fourth year and he broke up with her, saying something about 'scary brothers' and 'redheaded devils'. She connected two and two and realized that her brothers were behind it.

"What gives you the right to interfere with my who life?! Who, in Merlin's name, said it was okay to threaten my boyfriend into breaking up with me?! You better be glad Mum took my wand, otherwise you'd be hexed into the next century!" Her brothers visibly blanched, all of them, including Bill and Charlie. She took a deep breath. "Listen up, boys," she said calmly. No longer yelling, which was honestly scarier. "This may have possibly been the worst mistake of your life." She sounded deadly. Her face was flushed, eyes narrowed, and her breasts heaving up and down. Which made her sexier. Hermione laughed quietly.

Twenty seconds later, Harry, Hermione, and elder Weasleys sat on a couch, giggling quietly. Ginny had forced her brothers into lining up outside of the house, and called them in one by one. Ginny turned the Weasleys' sitting room into an interrogation room. Though it was warm, bright, and familiar, the Weasley boys felt as if they were about to be sent to Azkaban-a life sentence.

Charlie was up first. "Who's idea was it to threaten my boyfriend," she asked calmly.

"All of us really," he said.

"Elaborate."

"Ron said he thought were just a bit too young to be dating. And then Perce said, "She is much too young. This is inappropriate, and I will not allow it," he said in a perfect imitation of Percy. Ginny crossed her arms and legs, leant back, and snorted.

"Why did you help them?"

"Well... erm-I thought that you were a bit too young too, and that they would take advantage of you." Ginny raised her eyebrow, clearly trying not to lose her temper.

"You really think I can't take care of myself?"

"No! I mean, we all know you can. We've seen your Bat-Bogey Hex," which was infamous at Hogwarts, and in the Weasley family, "it's lethal."

"Then, why the _hell_ would you think it okay to interfere when I can clearly take care of myself?"

"I- er... I'm really sorry, Ginny, I just wanted to keep you safe." Harry knew this was true, but Charlie had many motives, this the most plausible one to keep him out of (serious) trouble. Ginny pursed her lips.

"Bye," she said simply. Charlie hurried out, silently thanking whoever was up there.

She easily forgave Fred and George, as they weren't really involved. They thought it was just a joke, and didn't really threaten Michael or Dean. Percy, however, wasn't as lucky. He got punched, twice. He now had a black eye and a swollen lip.

Bill came out mostly unscathed, only having a scratch under his jaw (Ginny grabbed his collar, purposely scratching him in the process). Ron was punched on the shoulder, leaving a clear mark.

This had truly been an eventful morning, and Harry laughed more and harder than he usually did. He was in awe of Ginny. A crush had been developing ever since his fourth year, he didn't notice it at first. But when he did, it came as an epiphany in the middle of the night. She was beautiful, breathtakingly captivating. She was hilarious, she had the same sense of humor as him. Dark, dry, sarcastic, sometimes people didn't understand it. She shared the same interests as him; Quidditch, mostly Quidditch. She was on the reserve team and absolutely adored the Holyhead Harpies. She was mischievous, but it wasn't as noticeable as Fred and George. She had a big heart, and accepted people who had proved themselves, even when they had wronged her. She was an enigma t-

"Harry, you're practically drooling," Hermione said quietly. Harry's eyes snapped into focus. He had a second epiphany: _I'm in love with bloody Ginny Weasley... I'm in love with Ginny bloody Weasley... I'm bloody in love with Ginny Weasley._

"At least you're finally admitting it," Hermione said casually. Then he realized he'd said that aloud.

"What d'you mean 'finally'?"

"Well it's obvious, isn't it-"

"Is it as obvious as you and Ron being obliviously in love?"

"What," Hermione said sharply.

"Well it's obvious, isn't it," Harry said, mocking her previous words. "You and Ron have practically been slobbering over each other for the past five y-"

"Interfere with my love life one more time, and you _will_ be hexed into the next century. Ginny had her brothers line up, this time horizontally, and in their kitchen. She paced in front of them a good five minutes before getting closer to Percy and inspecting his forming black eye. She grinned, then went back to a neutral expression. She paced for another minute, then said what Harry and Hermione had heard. "Scram." They heard footsteps walk outside. They chuckled quietly for a second, before continuing their conversation.

"-for the past five years."

"How'd you know," Hermione sniffed.

"I might be as thick as Ron, but the whole bloody school knows, I don't understand how you don't."

"R-Ron's in l-love with me?" She sounded like an insecure child. Harry grabbed both of her hands, in a rare show of affection.

"'Mione, he's been in love with you since second year."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Well... I—erm. Thanks, Harry. I've been so clueless, secretly pining after him for four years..."

"He's been secretly pining after you for four years," Harry said quietly.

"I just-I don't-I don't know what to do," she sounded distressed.

"Well, y'know... I've never been good with romance... all that with Cho, and all... But, you should do something about it-now."

"I, um... Thanks, Harry," she said awkwardly. "Anyway, what about you and Ginny," she grinned.

"No bloody clue."

"When did you realize you were in love with Ginny?"

"I don't know... It just came like an epiphany in the middle of the night, one day. But that was when I realized I liked her. _Today_ , however, I had my second epiphany, the one that you saw today."

"We have Weasleys to woo," Hermione joked. And Harry laughed, at her alliteration and implication.

 **.o.O.o.**

He found himself staring at her, and her noticing occasionally. Finally, he had a chance to tell her.

"Hi, Ginny." She was out by the pond, her feet in the water.

"Hi, Harry," she smiled.

"I erm, just wanted to say what you did this morning was amazing," Harry said nervously as he sat next to her.

"Thanks. It's just that I'm so _sick_ of them treating me like a baby because I'm the youngest... For Merlin's sake, I've been possessed by Voldemort and they still treat me as though I'm a china doll. And I'm bloody sick of them thinking they can control my life just because I'm their younger sister," she said heatedly. "Sorry, Harry. I just needed to tell someone that, that wasn't my brother." Harry decided he liked the way she said his name.

"Oh, it's fine. I understand, even though I've never had sexist brothers," he grinned.

"You're lucky you don't have six," she said. Harry laughed, and then thought he'd rather have twenty siblings than the Dursleys. "Sorry, I erm... I forgot..."

"No, it's fine don't worry about it. I've dealt with it for sixteen years, I can deal with it for the rest of my life if I have you lot." Ginny smiled brilliantly. He decided he liked her smile, and would make her smile more.

"I actually came over here for a... slightly related, different reason..."

"Oh, what is it?" Harry took a deep breath, gathered his scattered thoughts and all of his Gryffindor courage before opening his eyes.

"IthinkI'minlovewithyou," he said quickly.

Ginny's eyebrows shot up, her eyes widened, and her mouth hung open, closing several times.

"I- you what?"

"I think I'm inlovewithyou." Ginny calmed down somewhat, though now she was as red as her hair.

"Well, _what the fuck_ , what am I supposed to say to that?"

"'I'm in love with you, too?'" he said hopefully.

"Er, yeah, Harry. I have been since I was bloody three!"

"B-but Hermione said you were done…."

"Done _waiting_ , Harry. I never gave up on you, I was just done waiting. So I dated other people, instead of just pining, doing nothing, waiting for you to actually notice me." Harry put his head in his hands.

"I'm an idiot," he said in a muffled voice.

"Yes, Harry, you are," she rubbed his back and he felt a tingle run up his spine.

"Now what," he asked quietly, not expecting Ginny to hear.

"Go out with me?" she asked softly.

"'course," he smiled brilliantly. One she hadn't seen in a long time. "You know, though," Harry started. "Voldermort's running around, he's got spies, everywhere. And if he hears that we're together, he'll immediately target you. To get to me, to hurt me."

"I'm already on his list, after the diary…. What's moving up a few places," she smirked. Harry chuckled.

"Who d'you reckon's first? Me or Dumbledore?" Their faces were inching closer each second.

"I'd say you, Dumbledore, Amelia Bones, Fudge, head of the Auror Department, then me," she said.

"Seems most likely," he whispered, their noses almost touching. Harry tilted his head sideways and Ginny's eyes fluttered closed. As soon as their lips touched, they felt an electric shock. Harry curled an arm around her waist and put a hand in her sweet-smelling hair. Her hands creeped up his back and rested at the nape of his neck. They pulled away eventually, air was a necessity.

"I've wanted to do that for years," Ginny said breathlessly.

"I've wanted to do that since my fourth year."

"We could've done this sooner, y'know."

"Yeah, I know…. It's just I was so caught up in the Tournament, then the graveyard, and don't even mention my fifth year."

"It's fine," she kissed his cheek. "All that matters now is the present."

 **.o.O.o.**

As they walked in the Burrow, Ginny casually said, "We're dating." Harry smiled at her bluntness. Hermione beamed, and ran over to them. She hugged Ginny first, saying, "Tell me all about it, later." Ginny winked. Hermione hugged Harry, and leaned down to her ear. "Your turn." Hermione smiled.

Fred and George muttered, "Finally." Molly and Arthur hugged him.

"I know you won't hurt her," he said.

"Say something and I'll castrate you," Ginny said to her brothers.

 **.o.O.o.**

It had been a week now, and most of her brothers would stare at them with a strange expression. And every time they did, Ginny would kiss him, Harry wasn't complaining. Ginny was a bright beam of light in his rather dim life. He loved her, he really did. And they'd only been dating for three weeks. But was telling someone you were in love them the same as saying you loved them? No, because you could love a family member, but not be in love with them.

They were outside snogging star-gazing one night, when Harry finally thought about saying it to her. He rolled over, so did she. Their noses were touching, the stars forgotten. He was going to explain his reasoning, but just-

"I love you."

Ginny sniffed, her eyes tearing up. She obviously thought about his past, with the Dursleys, and how that was a lot, coming from him.

"I love you, too," she said softly. Harry smiled, and he let out breath he didn't know he was holding. He propped himself up on an elbow, and kissed Ginny, hard. Ginny opened her mouth and Harry instinctively pushed his tongue forward. She tasted nothing like he ever imagined she would. Ginny sat up, kissing him harder. Their tongues were slowly exploring the other's mouth. Ginny sat on his now crossed legs and tried to pull him closer. They pulled away slowly and out of breath. With shallow breaths and flushed faces, they smiled at each other.

His hands were on her waist, her arms rested on his shoulders. She leaned down and gave him a short kiss.

 **.o.O.o.**

 **A/N:** **Omg, I'm actually really proud of this. This is first time I've written Hogwarts-era Hinny. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyyyyy. Everything's in the Author's Note after the chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No profits are being made, no copyright infringement intended... all that jazz.**

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of_ _WITCHCRAFT and_ _WIZARDRY_ _  
_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of_ _Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you will return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and_ _WIZARDRY_

 ** _CLOTHING_** ****

 _1 set of dress clothes_

 ** _COURSE BOOKS_** ****

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)_ __

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _Advanced Magical Theory_ __

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _Guide to Transfiguration for Sixth Years_ __

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ __

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Advanced Potion-Making_ __

 _by Libatius Borage_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: Advanced Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 ** _OTHER EQUIPMENT_** ****

 _1 sturdy cauldron (pewter, size 4)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 advanced telescope_

 **.o.O.o.**

Everyone had gotten their Hogwarts letters. Ron and Harry decided to continue into N.E.W.T. level potions, to pursue their Auror dreams. Ron and Ginny took Muggle Studies and Arithmancy. Harry and Hermione chose Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. They all kept Care of Magical Creatures for loyalty to Hagrid.

"I wonder who's the DADA teacher."

"It could be that Slughorn bloke I talked to... But he seems a little too... not... fit."

"Or, Snape died and Slughorn's filling in for him."

"Ron," Hermione chastised. Harry and Ginny laughed.

"What a dream that would be," Ginny said wistfully. She sighed and fell against Harry dramatically, her hand palm-up on her forehead. They all laughed.

Most of Ginny's brothers got over the shock that their baby sister was dating Harry Potter. Ron got better, and tolerated it, as he actually looked at Ginny sitting on Harry's lap. Ginny turned her head and whispered something in Harry's ear. Harry threw his head backed and laughed. On the parallel sofa, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, made eye contact, blushed, and looked away.

Ron thought back That Morning, that scary morning. When Ginny was "interrogating" him. Ginny had said that she hadn't punched him in face to "keep it looking good for Hermione". He and Hermione made eye contact, Hermione blushed, but Ron was just puzzled. Why did Ginny say that? Since when did Hermione care what his face looked like? He found her looking at him occasionally. What did that mean?

"Ron!" He jumped.

"Er, what?"

"I _said_ 'are you ready to go'. Mum's ready to go to Diagon Alley," Ginny said. They all stood, pulling on trainers, and lined up in front of the fireplace.

First stop: Gringotts. In the Weasleys' vault, there was only two Galleons. In Harry's vault, there were piles of Galleons, Sickles, Knuts. He desperately tried block the Weasleys' view. He shoved his pouch full, and put more in his pockets. As he turned around, Mrs Weasley looked at him questioningly. He grabbed her arm and they had an eye-conversation. Mrs Weasley teared up, and patted his cheek. He turned and looked at Ginny. She had a conflicted expression on her face. Then, suddenly, she reached up and kissed him, hard.

"Get a room," Ron said. Ginny laughed on Harry's lips.

Collectively, they decided to get Muggle clothing. They walked back to Gringotts to exchange for Muggle money. The Weasleys looked around Muggle London in awe.

"Arthur would love this," Mrs Weasley said excitedly. They saw a shop that sold dresses and tuxedos. Instantly, a woman that looked straight out of college bounded up to them. "Just the kids," said Mrs Weasley. The woman whistled, and another came from a door behind the counter. Ginny and Ron were fitted first.

"If she asks, say prom," Hermione whispered to Ron and Ginny.

"Don't mind me if I mutter to myself, okay," the lady, Anne, said. Ginny nodded. "Is the boy with the glasses your date?'

"Yes." She grinned, winked, then said,

"I'll be right back." She popped outside the door, stared at a very uncomfortable Harry, and then popped back in. She smiled and quickly clapped her hands. "Oh, his eyes are perfect for you!" She walked around Ginny with a hand on her chin, the other on her hip. "Yes, green, very complementary. Emerald green, do we have that?" She closed her eyes as if imagining their whole inventory. "I'll go get a rack."

She came back, wheeling in a rack with emerald green, royal blue, navy blue, and blues so dark they looked black in dark lighting.

"You don't seem the type for frilly, poofy dresses."

"I'm not."

"Perfect, 'cause I didn't bring any." Ginny tried on many dresses. Some of them were too revealing, too short, too covering, or too long. "So, what's this for?"

"Erm... prom."

"Ooooh, always love those." Ginny tried on many dresses, then a strapless one. It showed a bit of cleavage. The part covering her breasts came together in the middle. From there down, it was loose and flowed. The outer layer was transparent.

Ginny modeled in front of one of the many mirrors. "This one," she whispered.

"What was that, hon?"

"This one. Definitely."

"Wonderful. You look absolutely dashing."

"Thank you," Ginny curtsied. Anne laughed.

"Your boyfriend won't be able to keep his eyes off you." Ginny blushed. She said her thanks quietly. She went into the changing room and switched to her regular clothes. "Send in your friend with the bushy hair, and a worker will help you with jewelry and shoes."

"Hello, my name is Jamie and I'll be helping you with accessories," a tall blonde woman said. They shook hands.

"Ginny."

"Pleasure."

"Hermione, go into that room," she pointed the room she just came out of.

Jamie led her to a room off to the side, there was an elegant door. She tried a few pairs of shoes. Heels, flats, and wedges. Finally, the wo- Jamie, said a pair of green high heels were perfect. They were the color of her dress, and partially open-toed.

"Oh, I don't need jewelry, I've got some at home," Ginny said when Jamie walked toward the displays of jewelry.

"Oh? Perfect! I guess you're done," Jamie smiled.

"Thanks for all your help."

"No problem, dear. Just make sure you paint your nails."

"Of course."

"I don't understand why I can't see your dress," Harry moaned.

"Because," she poked his nose, "it's a surprise. And you'll have to wait until the event-"

"A ball most likely," Harry said. He sat on the Weasleys' couch, head back and arms spread. She sat next to him, her head laying on one of his outstretched arms.

"I wonder why..."

"Maybe because the students liked the Yule Ball fourth year—third for you—so much, they decided to have another one. And since that _bitch_ was there, controlling everything, we couldn't have one."

"But what'll it be for?"

"Dunno, maybe Christmas or... or Halloween, maybe," he said quietly. She patted his thigh.

"Or maybe, we're celebrating the end of Umbitch's regime," she offered, knowing it would make him laugh. And maybe relieve some of his melancholy. He did laugh, loudly.

"That's one I haven't heard before... I'm surprised."

"I'm full of surprises," she winked. He turned his head to look at her.

"Is that so?"

"Very."

"Surprise me." Ginny smirked, slowly moving towards him. Then suddenly, faster than the speed of light, Ginny pounced. She tickled his abdomen.

He lunged forward with a laughing wheeze. "S-stop, stop. Bloody h-hell-" he laughed. Then suddenly, he was tickling her, not stopping. It became a tickle war, Ginny losing because her attacks were weakened by laughter.

She cackled, and then accidentally knocked his glasses off.

"Woah, wait a sec…." Ginny stopped, thankfully. "Can't see a goddamn thing," he muttered. He found his glasses, shoved them back on, then resumed the war. Ginny finally got away, bolting out the front door. But Harry was faster, he had longer legs and more practice. He tackled her, both of them falling to the grass-cushioned ground.

"Fucking sh-" she was cut off by laughter. Then it became a one-sided affair. Ginny was red, laughing her face off, frantically hitting and kicking Harry, trying to escape. Harry didn't stop until he had a change of heart. "Th-thank Merlin," Ginny breathed. Harry was breathing heavily beside her.

"That was fun."

"Making me suffer?!"

"Obviously," he drawled.

"You know what, Harry, you arsehole?"

"Yes, dear?" he said sweetly.

"Fuck you." Harry laughed.

"Oh, Gin," he said with mock concern. "How could you say something so vulgar?" Ginny giggled.

"Y'know," she said, putting her head on her fist, "it's too hard being mad at you because you're so cute." She poked his nose.

"Ugh, how cliché _are_ we?"

"Damnit, you're right." She leaned over, her hair forming a fiery curtain around his face. "How cliché is this," Ginny said against his lips.

"Ugh, they're _sickening_ ," Charlie said. The Weasley brothers, minus Ron, were watching Harry and Ginny through Bill's bedroom window.

"They're adorable, admit it," Fred said.

 _"Fine_ ," Charlie crossed his arms, "they're sickeningly adorable."

"What's the point of this anyway," Bill asked

"We're spying on our sister an her boyfriend, what point do we need," George shrugged.

"More like watching them snog," Fred said.

"This is inappropriate behavior," said Percy.

"Even after she punched the shit out of you," Bill asked. Percy stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arms.

Pure bliss, it was, kissing Ginny. He should've been fully focused on kissing her, but he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. He pulled back.

"Wait a second, Gin," he said. "I feel like someone's watching us." Ginny snapped her head up, and looked around, eyes narrowed.

"I swear to bloody Merlin if it's..." She looked up at Bill's window. "Of course," she said quietly.

"What is- oh..."

"Just keep kissing me but make it melodramatic." They kissed but way more visibly open-mouthed.

"Duck!" Charlie yelled. As soon as Ginny' head snapped up, Charlie knew Harry had said something. They stayed crouched for about a minute before Bill slowly rose up.

"Ugh, they're French kissing!"

"Uh, _yeah_ , that's what couples _do_!" Fred and George said.

"Swimming!" Ginny exclaimed brightly. She burst into Harry's shared room with Ron. Ron groaned, and then rolled over. Harry was staring at the ceiling, thinking about Sirius. How he just fell through the veil, no last words, no body…. Just gone. And how he felt afterward, when Lupin was holding him back, and he realized there was nothing he could do to get him back. Wallowing in self-pity and hatred because he had led to Sirius' death. If he wasn't so stupid, if he had just listened to Hermione. None of this would have happened. And he would be able to see him smile, hear another joke, the light in his eyes when he told stories. Or how sad he became whenever he thought about James and Lily. Or the burning fire in his eyes when he thought about Wormtail. He would do anything to have him back. "Oh," she said softly. "Babe?" Harry grunted. She glanced at Ron and quickly made her way over to him. "You're thinking about Sirius, aren't you?" She sat down on the bed next to him. He felt the dip in the mattress.

"Maybe." God, he was so stupid!

"Harry, don't. I hate seeing you like this…."

"I never told you about the prophecy."

"What d'you mean? Isn't it broken?"

"Yeah, it is. But, when we came back, and I went to Dumbledore's office… He showed me the prophecy."

"How?"

"A pensieve. Trelawney told him. ' _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…._ '" Ginny looked like she wanted to react, but wasn't for Harry's sake. "It's fine, Gin. You can react."

"Merlin, Harry!" she whispered, glancing quickly at Ron. "W-what does it mean?"

He took a deep breath. "It means that my parents defied Voldemort," Ginny didn't flinch, "three times, 'born as the seventh month dies'—I was born on the last day of July…. 'The Dark Lord' marked me, literally," he pointed to his scar. "But, 'as his equal', I don't know what that means…. Dumbledore said the power I have that Voldemort doesn't is love-"

"I s'ppose Tom doesn't know love. I mean, in the diary, he never even _said_ the word 'love'. Even though I talked about you a lot. And, I know, I was eleven, but I knew I loved you…." Harry looked at her for the first time.

"I think I loved you since I saw you in the Chamber, I just hadn't realized it yet," he said sadly. "B-but, I have to kill him, or he has to kill me. 'One must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the survives.'"

"Shit, Harry..."

"I know, Gin."

"Well," she said, "we can forget about the prophecy for now." She leaned down slowly and kissed him. It was slow and open-mouthed, meant to comfort each other. Ginny poured her love and concern and fear for him into the kiss. Harry poured out his love and gratefulness and amazement for her. As she pulled away, Harry realized their position. Ginny was straddling his hips and his hands were holding hers. She sucked his bottom lip. "I'll wake up Ron," she pecked his cheek and climbed off of him. Harry thanked Merlin that Ginny didn't feel a certain part of his anatomy, or if she did, she didn't say anything.

When they decided to go swimming, Harry went to the loo which gave Ron the perfect opportunity.

"Harry has a lot of scars," Ron said quietly.

"What do you mean," Hermione asked.

"He has lines on his back. Not like the ones on my arms from the brains, but actual scars. So try not to look at them, okay?" They nodded.

After Ron and Ginny had given him and Hermione swimsuits, he and Ron headed out to the pond. Ginny and Hermione walked out like angels. Ginny was wearing a royal blue one-piece with a pale yellow cover up and a floppy hat. Hermione was wearing a black one-piece with a green cover up and a pair of sunglasses. Harry stared at Ginny, and watched her bare, freckled legs move. His eyes traveled up her body, landing on her smirking lips. He grinned at her.

Ron watched as Hermione walked out of the Burrow. Well, not watched—stared. Her bushy hair was pulled up in a bun at the top of her head. And her black swimsuit hugged her curves. _Holy..._

Harry stifled a laugh and gently closed Ron's mouth. He was gaping at Hermione, of course. Harry was grateful that he had a bit more self control. He stood up and walked over to her. It was Ginny's turn to stare. _Thank Merlin for Quidditch and Oliver Wood._ His brown skin practically glowed in the sun. Her eyes roamed over his smooth chest and faint abs.

He tucked a wisp of escaped hair behind her ear. "You look beautiful," he said huskily.

"S-so do you," she pulled his head down and kissed him. They'd kissed probably over a hundred times and it still felt magical.

They spent hours in the pond, splashing, swimming (Dudley tried to drown him once so he taught himself how to swim). They also played Chicken, Harry and Hermione having to explain.

"We've got it all planned out."

"You will jinx his alarm clock-"

"But not too late, we do not want him tardy for his first class."

"Then, they will give you paste to slather along the door frame."

"It will transfer him to the Great Hall after his shower."

"But... I don't want to, they'll kill me!"

"If you don't, we'll tell all of Hogwarts about the Teddy Bear Incident. And the Broom Incident."

"And the Pot Incident..."

"And the Make-up Incident of '87..."

"Merlin, you lot are vicious! When they find out about this, I'll tell them you blackmailed me!"

After leaving the rest of the Weasleys, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"Oh, hello, Ginny," Luna said as she opened their compartment door. Neville came in behind her.

"Oh! You two are... erm, a thing now," Neville asked. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap. They nodded. "W-when did this happen?"

"Early summer," Harry said.

"Well good for you, I knew it would happen eventually."

"So everyone keeps saying..." She moved off his lap and rested her head against his shoulder.

"It was ineviteble," Luna said in her airy voice. All three of them raised their eyebrows. "Your auras match perfectly."

"Oh?"

"Ginny, yours is green, silver, and magenta. Harry, yours is red, gold, and cyan. And when they're fused together, it's spectacular," said Luna, as if she were daydreaming.

"When'd you learn to read auras?"

"If you wear Spectrespecs for a long period of time, your vision adjusts to see like them."

"Any other new relationships form over the summer," Neville waggled his eyebrows. Ginny snorted.

"Sadly, no."

"Damn."

"We should do something to y'know, help them along..." Neville suggested. Harry and Ginny shared a look, sniggering quietly afterwards.

"Shove their heads together, that should suffice," Luna said. The three of them were laughing when the door slid open. In unison, their vision snapped to the entrance. Only to fall on the pale, sneering face of, you guessed it, Draco Malfoy. Harry audibly groaned.

"What do you want, Malfoy," Harry sounded tired.

"No need to sound so rude, Potter," he spat. "Didn't your mummy ever teach you to respect your superiors?"

"Actually, no, she died protecting me from your dad's boss-or should I say _yours_?" There was a flicker of an unreadable expression on his face before he returned to sneering. "Honestly, Malfoy, these annual train visits are getting old."

"Who can stop me?"

"Me," Ginny said, speaking for the first time since Malfoy ruined Harry's rare laughter.

"What will you do, Weaslette, threaten me?"

"Yes, but I can also use a Severing Charm on your dick," she said casually.

"Oh, defending your boyfriend, are you, Weasel," he jeered.

"Yes, in fact." Malfoy's nostrils flared, Harry cracked his knuckles.

"Is that supposed to _scare_ me, Potter?"

"No, I'm just loosening my fingers before I punch you." Ginny kissed him, to calm him down, and maybe, maybe not, disgust Malfoy. When she pulled away, Malfoy _did_ look disgusted.

"Just leave, Malfoy," Harry sighed.

"Why, so you can kiss your slut of a girlfriend," Malfoy asked. Harry's Adam's apple bobbed. Swallowing, in an obvious attempt to keep his temper.

"Leave, Malfoy," Harry said, louder.

"Do you know how many people she's kissed? Probably more than half of Hogwarts." Harry's nose twitched. "Fortunately, her filthy, blood traitor lips haven't touched mine." Harry squeezed his eyes shut.

"Harry, hun, calm down, if you do anything rash, he'll snitch and you'll get a detention," Ginny soothed in his ear. He stood suddenly, and Malfoy took a step backwards. Harry gently pushed Malfoy's chest, causing him to take another step backwards, and slammed the door. You could see Malfoy's scared face through the shuddering glass.

"I preferred him as a ferret," Neville said trying to diffuse the tension.

"Didn't everyone," Luna said. Harry gave a short laugh.

"Could we have a second," Ginny asked, gesturing to her and Harry.

"Sure," Neville pulled a wide book ( _Exotic Plants: a Guide for_ _Plant-Lovers_ by Dimitrios Lawansky) from his bag and covered his and Luna's faces.

"Thank you, Harry, for keeping your temper and not getting in trouble before the beginning of bloody first term," Ginny whispered.

"I'll do it every day if it'll get me a kiss," Harry grinned cheekily.

"I don't like that cheek, Potter."

"What'll you do about it, Weasley?"

"This," she said before kissing him. They slid, Harry's back pushing against the wall. Harry gently nibbled Ginny's lower lip. She pulled away, kissing the corner of his mouth, along his jaw, to the spot just below his ear. Harry stifled a moan.

"Love you," he said quietly.

"I know," she grinned impishly. Harry smiled at her and cleared his throat. Neville slowly lowered the book and peeked over.

"I want to be disgusted, but at the same time, you two are adorable," Neville said.

"Shut up, Nev," Harry said lightly. Suddenly, the door slid open once again, revealing a huffing Ron and Hermione.

"Merlin's pants," Ron breathed before crashing down next to Harry. Hermione crashed next to Luna, albeit, less violently.

"Pleasant," Ginny commented.

"Sorry," Ron said, not sounding sorry at all.

"These two first years got into a fight-" Hermione explained.

"Pretty sure they were siblings," Ron said, "so it wasn't that bad. But then-"

"We ran into Malfoy," they said together. The other occupants, excluding Luna, groaned.

"I asked him if he was doing patrol, he just said something and then called me a Mudblood. Which obviously-"

"Pissed me off," Ron supplied.

"Yes, then he said something about weasels and dirt, I don't remember. It was a frenzy after that."

"Yeah, these seventh years were picking on Colin and Dennis-"

"So, obviously, we had to stop them." They continued their tale about patrolling the corridor. In exchange, Harry, Ginny, and Neville told about their own encounter with Malfoy. And then of course-what are friends for?-Neville told Ron and Hermione about Harry and Ginny kissing, possibly snogging ("Neville!"). Ron and Hermione discussed the pros and cons of letting him copy her notes and homework. Luna and Neville read the plant-lovers guide, Luna complaining that they didn't have a _quarter_ of the exotic plants. Then they discussed traveling the world, maybe together, in search of exotic plants. Harry and Ginny conversed Quidditch tactics and plays, occasionally kissing, causing Ron to not even look in their direction.

"Chaser feint passes it to Chaser, who's beneath her, but before it reaches her, you get it, come around, toss it back to Katie." They were gesturing wildly, making invisible lines and circles in the air.

"Hello, Firtiuso," Luna said dreamily as she patted the air. She pulled an apple out of her bag. "Sorry, it's not meat, I will provide some tomorrow."

When they climbed in the carriage, Ginny sat on Harry's lap, for two reasons. One, because she wanted to, two, so everyone would have enough space. Ron glared at them. Ginny turned around, kissing Harry.

"Ugh, you're still doing that?"

"Yep," Ginny said happily.

"Doing what," Neville asked. Ron sighed and Ginny smiled toothily at him.

"Every time one of her brothers glare at us, Ginny kisses me. I'm not complaining, though." Ginny kissed his nose, Hermione and Neville laughed, Luna snorted, and Ron, poor Ron, looked miserable.

Walking to Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione were bickering as usual. Except this time, Harry was actually listening, it _was_ about him.

"Honestly, Ron, I don't see why you're so disgusted by it. They're in a relationship, so are many of the people-"

"But he's my best mate and she's my sister! I don't want to see them snoggi-"

"I don't care, Ronald! You can tell they love each other, so what if she's your sister?-"

"Baby sister!"

"She's not a baby anymore. Can't you see how happy they are? I haven't seen Harry laugh—or even smile!—so much since our first year—or ever! And Ginny, she was never the same since the Chamber of Secrets. And now they're actually happy for once, Ron, just let them have that," Hermione finished quietly. Ron watched his feet.

"Okay." Ginny hugged her and Harry kissed her cheek. She gave a watery smile.

"I would like to welcome Professor Horace Slughorn back to Hogwarts-" Many people clapped as Slughorn stood up. He is resuming his position as Potions Professor. He will be filling in for Professor Snape as he is away on business. " There was a cheer going through the hall, the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes became brighter. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is Mary MacDonald." A woman that looked to be in her late forties with blue eyes and mousy brown hair stood. The Hall clapped.

"I feel like I've heard that name before," Harry said, close to Ginny's ear.

"I wonder from where," said Ginny. Harry wracked his brains, trying to remember where he'd heard that name. He vaguely remembered Hagrid saying her name. She seemed as old as his parents would've been, maybe she went to school with them...

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed when they sat down. "Hagrid gave me a photo album of my parents, I think she gave him some of the pictures."

"Could you show me when we get to the common room?" Harry nodded, and started putting food on his plate.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat on the couches by the fire. They were going through Harry's photo album.

"See, there she is!" Harry pointed to Marry MacDonald. She was in a picture with his mum, dad, Sirius, Lupin, Pettigrew, Marlene McKinnon, Neville's parents, and a few other people that Harry didn't know.

"Wait, we should show Neville."

"NEVILLE!" Ron bellowed. Neville looked up, frightened, from his chess game with Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan was watching. He walked over.

"Look, your parents," Hermione said softly, pointing to Alice and Frank Longbottom.

"Oh..."

"D-did our parents know each other," Harry asked.

"Yeah, erm- I think our mums were in the same dorm room, our dads too, maybe." Harry clapped him on the back.

"We should ask Professor MacDonald," Ron said.

"Er... we have her tomorrow, last period," Hermione said, looking at her schedule.

Later on, after few people were left in the common room, Hermione decided that they should go to bed.

"I guess." They got up, saying 'goodnight' to each other.

"I'll see you in the morning," Harry said to Ginny.

"Love you," Ginny hugged him. He kissed her gently.

"Love you, too."

"I'll take roll, get to know all of your names," Professor MacDonald said. She faltered at Harry's name, as people usually did. Surprisingly, though, her eyes teared up, but she cleared her throat and kept going. She was their third best DADA teacher, if you included Barty Crouch Jr.

"Professor MacDonald, could we talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?"

"Erm..." He pulled the photo album out of his bag. "Neville and I were wondering if this was you," he handed it to her.

"Er, yeah, it is," she choked out. "I- er, I was in the same dorm as your mums, Lily and Alice, we were best friends. Along with Marlene, Emmeline, Dorcas, and Hestia," she pointed to each of their faces.

"Were our dads in the same dorm," Neville asked.

"Yeah, with Black and Remus and Peter." Harry flipped to the picture of the Order Sirius had given him.

"Are you rejoining the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore found me and asked me to be a professor and rejoin."

"Thanks, Professor MacDonald," Harry and Neville said as they walked out. Ron and Hermione were waiting for them.

"You lot go ahead, I'm gonna wait for Ginny's last class to end." They walked off.

"See you in the common room, mate," Ron said. As Harry walked to the Charms classroom, hands in his pockets, he thought about what MacDonald had said. _'We were best friends.'_ Maybe she could tell him and Neville more about their parents. And would Dumbledore tell her that Sirius was innocent (and dead) at the next Order meeting? Hopefully, Harry didn't want one of Sirius' living friends to resent him and think he actually betrayed his parents. He leaned against the wall outside the Charms classroom. After a minute, students streamed out.

"Oh! Hey, Harry," Ginny smiled.

"Hey, Gin." He wanted to kiss her, but didn't know if she wanted to keep their relationship secret, or make it public. They walked to the common room. On the way there, Harry muttered, "Hey, are we keeping us secret or are we gonna make it public. I mean, I'm fine with either, your decision, really."

"Erm, make it public, I guess," Ginny answered. "They'll find out, anyway."

"So, er... how do we do that?"

"Snog in the common room," Ginny said casually. Harry raised an eyebrow. "I mean, there'll be gasps and everything, but by the time we go down for dinner, the whole bloody school will know."

When they reached the common room, they quickly explained what they were doing to do to Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Harry told Ginny about Professor MacDonald and the photo album. Then, Harry launched at her, wanting to get this done.

"Oh." Harry laughed lightly. Ginny's hands lay at the nape of his neck, stroking the hair there. Harry's hands cradled her face. Their lips moved in rhythm. Harry ran his tongue along her bottom lip, then deepened the kiss when she opened her mouth. Harry pulled away slightly, but Ginny held his lips gently with her teeth.

Many people were staring at them, basically the whole common room.

Very little homework happened the first week of school. So, in the Gryffindor common room, everyone was either taking a kip or playing games. Few looked up when Harry and Ginny walked in, people went in and out of the common room many times. However, a third year, Clarisse Daniels, who was obsessed with both Ginny and Harry watched them sit down. They talked briefly to Ron, Hermione, and Neville, then went to talking themselves. Then, suddenly, they were kissing! _Kissing! Harry and Ginny! Kissing!_ "Bree, Bree, holy shit, look!" Clarisse whispered.

"Look at what," Bree asked.

"Harry and Ginny! They're kissing! Kissing," she almost yelled.

"Holy... Merlin's beard! They're together?!"

"Uh, _yeah_!" Some looked up at their frantic conversation. _What are they talking about?_ They followed Clarisse's pointed finger. _Two people kissing... What was so amazing about that?_ They got a closer look. Then they realized, _Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley... kissing!_

A fifth year screeched, literally. Maybe their part-time job was being a bird, who knows? She bounced in her chair, making high-pitched noises. Then more people started noticing.

"What the fuck?" "Bloody hell!" "Holy shit!" "Merlin's pants!" "Snogging! Them!" "How dare she?!" "How dare he?!" "I knew it! I fucking knew it!" "Ha! You owe me five Galleons!" "I've been waiting for this!" "Awwww, they're so cute!" "They're such an amazing couple!" "Ten Galleons, you rich bastard!" "Ewwww!" "Shut up, Danny!" "Get a room!" And many more exclaimed reactions.

All of which Harry and Ginny didn't hear, because they were so engrossed with each other. After they pulled away, they looked around wildly. People were staring at them, some were sobbing (tears of sadness, tears of joy, Ginny didn't know), others were laughing, many were handing over money.

"Welp," Harry shrugged. "All of Gryffindor knows, now we just wait an hour and even Filch will know.

 **A/N: Ayyy, waddup (I'm so awkward, ew). Anyway, tell me how you liked this chapter! *wink wink* I know, it took forever, but it's probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Also, Ginny's birthday isn't August 11th (slightly AU, remember?), it's on April 23rd. Anyway, yeah! Pretty sure that's it. Oh! Tell me when you want Ron and Hermione to get together? Because it's definitely happening 6th year. Also! There's gonna be gays! Whooooo! I know, exciting. Deamus, most def. I haven't decided if there will Wolfstar or Remadora, though... And Ron's not gonna date Lavender Brown because she's dating. I won't tell you who.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh hi, Harry," Katie Bell said cheerfully, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Katie."

"You're Quidditch Captain," she said bluntly.

"I... er—what?"

"All of us, the whole team, nominated you as captain. Fred and George cast in a vote for you, too."

"Well—I mean, shouldn't you be captain? You're older."

"Main team _and_ all of the reserve team voted for you."

"So, is Quidditch a democratic system now?" Katie laughed. "Either way, Umbridge banned me from Quidditch..."

"No, she's not Headmistress anymore. Anyway, you're captain. When are tryouts," she asked.

"I dunno," Harry shrugged. Ginny came up beside him. "Hey, Gin."

"Hey, hun." She reached up and kissed him. "Quidditch tryouts?" Harry nodded. "OI!" The common room went silent and looked at her. "QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS THIS SATURDAY," she bellowed. Harry and Katie laughed.

"Well, that's a way of doing it," Katie said. "Anyway, Harry, you're Quidditch Captain, hopefully I'll make the team again."

 **.o.O.o.**

Hogwarts was as busy as always. Although, this year seemed the most normal out of his six years, he didn't want to get his hopes up. He and Neville had weekly meetings over tea with Professor MacDonald. She told them about their parents, and they told her what had been happening in England since she'd left for France. (She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay in England and fight Death Eaters alongside her friends. But, sadly, as soon as she'd completed her seventh year, she had to move to France with her parents.) Harry also had his meetings with Dumbledore, learning about Voldemort's past.

Tryouts on Saturday were hectic. Many Gryffindors came, many weren't trying out. There was a big group students standing on the Quidditch Pitch, holding brooms. They were talking, loudly. _Just yell_ , Ginny mouthed at him.

"Hey!" Harry yelled, but barely anybody heard him. "SHUT UP!" People looked at him in surprise. Quiet, reserved Harry just yelled at everyone. "Yeah," he knew what they were thinking. Ginny winked at him. "All right, Chasers and Keepers will be trying out together. So those trying out for those positions, line up!" Those trying for Seeker and Beater got out of the way.

Ron was new Keeper, getting one save ahead of Cormac McLaggen, but Harry wasn't posting—or telling—results. McLaggen was an obnoxious, arrogant git, but he _was_ second best. Colin Creevey, was third for Keeper, he was really good. If McLaggen ever got to be too much, Colin would replace him on the reserve team. Ginny and Demelza made Chaser along with Katie. The reserve Chasers were Parvati Patil, Kate Swinters (a fourth year), and Dennis Creevey. The Beaters were Seamus Finnigan and Ritchie Coote. Reserves for them were Jimmy Peakes and Jack Sloper. Ginny was possibly a reserve for Seeker in case something went wrong. But the actual reserve position went to Caroline Piner (a fifth year).

Harry _really_ wanted to tell Ginny and Ron but restrained himself. He posted a parchment on the bulletin board.

 _ **Quidditch Positions**_

 _ **Beaters:**_ _Ritchie Coote & Seamus Finnigan_

 _Reserve: Jack Sloper_ _& Jimmy Coote_

 _ **Chasers:**_ _Demelza Robins, Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell_

 _Reserve: Dennis Creevey, Kate Swinters, Parvati Patil_

 _ **Keeper:**_ _Ron Weasley_

 _Reserve: Cormac McLaggen_

 _ **Seeker:**_ _Harry Potter_

 _Reserve: Caroline Piner_

 _ **Note: Do not harass Captain Potter if you are disappointed with the results. If you do, watch your back. -Hermione Granger**_

There was a crowd around the board as people tried to see if they made it, others were there because they wanted to see if their friends were on the roster. People were celebrating, others were comforting their disappointed friends. Ron hugged Harry and then Hermione. Harry got many hugs from teammates and Ginny waited 'til people went away before she kissed him. It was short but passionate.

"Y'know," Hermione smirked, "this could be considered favouritism." Harry shrugged and kissed Ginny again. She walked over to Ron bouncing excitedly.

"Oi, Potter." Harry held up a finger, telling whoever it was to wait, he wasn't done kissing Ginny. Harry pulled away.

"Oh," Harry tried not to sound disgusted. "Yes?"

"Why am I not main Keeper," McLaggen asked angrily.

"Because Ron's a better one," Harry said, his arm still around Ginny's waist.

"No, he isn't! You just put him on the team because he's your friend!" Ginny stepped closer to him.

"Listen, prick, Ron saved nineteen out of twenty shots, you saved eighteen."

"You obviously went easy on him because he's your brother. That's nepotism!"

"I didn't, actually," Ginny was getting angrier. "I did the same amount of difficulty for everyone," she stepped closer. "Did you read the note at the bottom of the roster?"

"No," McLaggen faltered a little and glanced across the common room at the parchment.

"It said, 'Do not harass Captain Potter if you are disappointed by the results. If you do, watch your back. Signed Hermione Granger.'" Hermione said, coming up behind McLaggen. Harry bit his thumb to hide a laugh, it was the perfect scenario. McLaggen flinched.

"Er... Sorry, Potter," he said formally. "Thank you for putting me on the reserve team," he nodded and walked away. Ginny muffled her laugh in Harry's chest.

"Th-thanks, Hermione." Harry laughed loudly, causing some of the students to look at him and smile.

 **.o.O.o.**

"Hiya, Harry!" Colin Creevey said brightly.

"Hi, Colin," Harry ruffled his hair. Sirius used to do that. He shook his head. _Anyway._

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"Nothing, what is it?"

"Oh, yeah! Professor Dumbledore wanted me to give this to you," he handed him a piece of parchment.

He was to go to Dumbledore's` at eight.

 **.o.O.o.**

 _How the hell am I supposed to get the real memory from Slughorn?_ Well, he was allowed to tell Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They could probably help. Harry wasn't paying attention as he thought about this and ran into a suit of armor. He hissed out a string of curses and kept walking. Few people were out as it was almost curfew. Fortunately, no one saw that.

"How'd it go," Ron asked as soon as Harry walked into the common room. Harry went over everything.

"Slughorn invited me, you, and Hermione to a thing called the 'Slug Club'."

"What is _that_?"

"Hell, if I know," Ginny shrugged.

"It's—I think—it's a club of some sorts where Slughorn establishes connections with kids with famous parents or relatives. Well, in your case, you're just famous," Hermione said.

"That's what he was talking about..." Harry muttered.

"Who talking about what," Ron asked.

"When Dumbledore took me to see Slughorn—well afterwards, he said I 'should let Slughorn collect me'."

"What did he mean by that," Ginny scrunched her nose. Harry shrugged.

"I didn't even think to ask, Dumbledore is Dumbledore. I just went with it. But those pictures I was telling you about, of students, I think that's what he meant. He makes 'suggestions' to get them jobs in the Ministry."

"Well, yeah, there's a 'Slug Club Meeting' (that I wasn't invited to) on Friday." Harry clapped him on the back sympathetically. Harry stared into the fire and absentmindedly played with Ginny's hair. _W-wait, is that Sirius?!_ Harry launched off the sofa, jostling Ginny in the process. Harry scrambled over to the fireplace.

"What is it, Harry," Ginny asked as she, Ron, and Hermione joined him. Luckily, no one else was in the common room. Harry waited for Sirius' face to pop up again. When it did, they all gasped.

"Sirius?!" Harry whispered. Harry was confused, hurt, angry, relieved, overjoyed, and thought he was hallucinating at the same time.

"Oh my God, Harry! I-I'm so sorry," his voice cracked.

"H-how are you a-alive?!"

"I er- when I went through the veil, I was floating... and I swear I saw James' face. But, I panicked and Apparated to the other side of the world. And, I was so weak, I didn't know what to do. I was tired and drained and shocked and I didn't know what to do. I really didn't. I was living of scraps as Padfoot for months. But then I found a witch who didn't know who I was and she let me use her Floo. I called Remus, of course, and when he saw me he yelled and started crying. And he let me Floo to his flat. I've been there for about a week. And he's been helping me get better. And I thought to call you. I kept flickering in and out, I'm pretty sure someone saw me again... I'm just... I'm so sorry!"

Harry, kneeling, was gaping at the fire in shock.

"Come through," Hermione said softly. They backed up and Harry stood shakily. Sirius came through the Floo in a flash of bright green flames. He looked slightly better than he did when Harry first saw him. He launched at Sirius, squeezing the life out of him. Harry sobbed silently into Sirius' shoulder. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny watched awkwardly from the side. Ginny stepped forwards and gently rubbed Harry's back in soothing circles. Sirius pulled away slightly and ruffled Harry's hair. Harry sniffled. They both had red eyes and tear tracks staining their faces.

"You got tall, Bambi," Sirius choked out. **(A/N: Holy shit, I just realized both Harry and Bambi are orphans, well actually, we don't know about Bambi's father.)**

"Or maybe you got shorter," Harry gave a watery smile. "Do you want to see Mary MacDonald?" Sirius wiped his eye with the back of his hand. Sirius nodded silently. Harry went to go get the Marauder's Map, and when he came back down, Sirius stared at it adoringly.

They met no one on the way. When they reached D.A.D.A. Headquarters, Ginny knocked.

"Mary?" Sirius called.

 **.o.O.o.**

 _Who the hell?_ That voice sounded familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She kicked her legs over her bed and slipped on her dressing gown. "Who is it?"

"It's Harry," Harry said. Then who was that voice? It wasn't Ron or Neville. She opened the door. She froze and her jaw dropped.

"S-Sirius," she gasped.

"The one and only," he grinned and opened his arms. She hugged him tightly.

"B-but Harry and Albus said you were dead. I-in the Ministry... and you went through a veil of some sorts in the Department of Mysteries," she mumbled.

"I panicked and Apparated to California," he explained.

"That's on the other side of the bloody world!"

"I know, I know. The people there are great, though."

"What city," Hermione asked.

"Er... Los Angeles, I think."

"Wow."

"We need to get you cleared," Harry said suddenly.

"How? Pettigrew's somewhere slaving away for Voldemort. How could we find him," Ron asked. Hermione lowered her eyebrows and thoughtfully put her hand on her chin.

"Hell if I know," Mary said. "Does Albus know?"

"Albus knows everything, but I doubt he knows."

"Maybe we should go see him," Ginny suggested.

Dumbledore answered his door in eccentric purple pajamas and a periwinkle blue dressing gown. They had shooting stars all over them. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sirius stepped forward. "Oh, my." Dumbledore hugged him. "I imagine you Apparated."

"Yes, to California." They made semi-plans. All of them would ask kneazles or part-kneazles to find rats, and if they did, to not kill them. Instead bring it to any of them.

 **.o.O.o.**

Harry walked to the Great Hall with Luna.

"A kneazle gifted me a rat last night," Luna said. "Sadly, it wasn't missing a toe."

"Th-" Harry felt happy. But why would he feel so happy suddenly? Then he realized it wasn't his happiness, it was Voldemort's. He leaned against a wall and Luna pushed his back. His scar was brighter than usual. _Fuck,_ Harry thought. He grabbed Luna's hand and ran to the Great Hall. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville looked at them, bewildered. "Voldemort's happy," Harry said.

"Why would he feel happy?"

"Dunno. But I can feel it. He's really happy. Something went right." He dropped Luna's hand and sat next to Ginny.

"Harry," Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, "aren't you supposed to be using Occlumency?"

"Yeah, but... I can't not. It'll give us hints and clues as to what he's doing or plotting or some shit," Harry dragged a hand through his hair. "I'm willing to—I _need_ to." His scar had stopped hurting, but then pain flared through his head.

 _"I have news, my Lord," Wormtail_ _bowed._

 _"Get on with it."_

 _"I've done as you said, my Lord. I-I've been spying on the boy. He's dating Ginny Weasley, my Lord." Lord Voldemort smiled. It was dark, grim, and it didn't reach his eyes._

 _"Excellent, Wormtail. How serious is their 'relationship'," the Dark Lord spat._

 _"Fairly serious, my Lord. They're always snogging," Wormtail_ _said, sounding disgusted. Lord Voldemort mocked gagging._

 _"Perfect, she is third." Wormtail_ _nodded. "Your previous mistake may be forgiven. Don't count on it."_

 _"Y-yes, my Lord. Thank you."_

 _"Continue spying on the boy."_

Harry's eyes snapped into focus. "Babe? Are you all right? Did you have another vision?" Harry nodded and stood. He walked outside. They all followed. "What happened?"

"Voldemort knows."

"Knows what," they said.

"Knows me and Ginny are dating. She's 'third'," he made quotation marks in the air.

"I'm third on what," Ginny beat them to it.

"I don't know," Harry took off his glasses and dragged his hands down his face. "His 'list', I s'pose" Ginny beamed at him. The corners of Harry's mouth raised when he looked at Ginny. Harry tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her. She curled her hand around his and threaded her fingers through his hair.

"W-why are they snogging," Neville asked.

"It's a similar topic they were talking about before their first kiss," Hermione explained.

"Oh," Neville said, "that's cute."

"They're are disgustingly cute," Ron said. Harry and Ginny put a sarcastic thumb up. "Ugh, they're even in sync!" Luna, however, was watching them, entranced. She was tracing invisible swirls and lines in the air.

"What are you doing, Luna," Hermione said, drawing attention to her.

"It's fascinating," she said quietly. "I'm tracing their auras. They have almost... combined, it seems..."

"Woah," Neville said. Harry and Ginny pulled away slowly. Harry rested his forehead against hers, hands on her hips.

"I love you, Gin."

"I love you too, Harry."

"What were we talking about," Harry asked.

"Your vision—about Voldemort," Hermione cut in.

"Shit, yeah," Harry stood regularly. "Pettigrew's spying on us."

"What?!"

"Er, yeah. Voldemort knows we're dating because Pettigrew told him."

"Shit," Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. But, we've got to filter—monitor—or conversations. And we need to tell other people monitor their conversations, too."

"Well, then, we need to tell Dumbledore," Neville said. They ran back into the Great Hall, stopping in front of Dumbledore.

"Sir! Sir! We've got to tell you something important. B-but we need privacy." Dumbledore led them into the room Harry went into before the Triwizard Tournament. The old wizard cast spells, which Harry assumed were spells to ensure privacy. Harry searched the room—the others joining him—for a rat. "Pettigrew is spying on us," Harry blurted after their search. "He's around somewhere as Wormtail. He just gave his first report to Voldemort. And now Voldemort knows that Ginny and me are dating. And he's come back—if he's not already here."

"We must take extreme precaution. Tell your friends, have your friends tell their friends. I will have Minerva search for him in her cat form."

 **.o.O.o.**

They had told all Gryffindors. They knew Paravati Patil had told Padma Patil, starting the chain of Ravenclaws. Soon, people were either monitoring their conversations, or casting privacy spells. MacDonald and Flitwick taught the privacy spells and McGonagall stressed on the Animagus Spell. It was used to detect Animagi. It didn't harm regular animals, but if it was an Animagus, it would turn blue. They tried it on any rats the cats brought them.

"Mate," Ron started apprehensively. Harry looked at him. "I've… er… been forced to erm… prank you by my brothers…."

"Really?" Harry sat up in interest.

"Yeah, I er- can't tell you what it is though."

"What's the blackmail," Harry chuckled.

"Like… seven incidents from when I was younger. They'll tell everyone, and I'll never be able to live it down. Like the Teddy Bear Incident, when Fred and George," he started whispering, "turned my teddy bear into a spider." Harry laughed. "How dare you," Ron put a hand on his chest in mock-hurt. "Anyway, you know I would never, ever, do something like this. But, Hogwarts students are vicious and Malfoy… ugh, Malfoy."

"It's fine, mate. Just, do it tomorrow, I guess. I'm sure it can't be that bad. Right?"

"Er, let's just say Ginny will enjoy it—or maybe not."

 **.o.O.o.**

When Harry woke up, he felt groggy. He didn't hear the snores or talking he usually woke up to. There was just silence. Harry looked at his alarm clock and started cursing. He jumped into the shower, washing quickly. He wrapped a towel around his waist, shoved his glasses on, and grabbed his wand. As soon as he crossed the threshold, he teleported into the Great Hall. _What the hell._ Everyone was looking at him. Many girls and boys were ogling at him, mostly at his abs. Ginny stared at him in surprise, tracing her eyes along his torso. She winked at him, and he grinned back. And then he looked at Ron, who was looking at him sheepishly. _So_ _this must be the prank._ And then he realized that the people who were ogling him, were _really_ ogling him. He blushed and walked quickly out of the Great Hall.

"So, Ron, this was the thing you were talking about." Ron nodded. Lavender leaned toward Ginny.

"A lot of people think your boyfriend's hot."

"Well, he is. However, if they try anything, the Hospital Wing will be filled," she whispered back. Harry walked into the Great Hall, blushing and looking at his feet. He sat between Ginny and Lavender. "Watch yourself, Harry," Ginny said. "People… might try something. Many of them looked like they wanted to ravish you."

"Damn it."

"Sorry, mate," Ron clapped him on the back. Harry shrugged.

"Whatever, it's fine."

"You're fine," Ginny said in his ear. Harry blushed again. "I mean, thank Merlin for Oliver Wood. You've got the epitome of a Quidditch body." She bit his ear lightly and turned back to her food as though nothing happened.

"You bloody tease," he said in her ear. Ginny giggled. He sucked on the little spot behind her ear as she held back a moan.

"I hate you," she muttered.

"I love you, too, darling." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What are they doing," Ron asked Hermione.

"Having a secret conversation, probably. Or maybe they're just flirting, I don't know."

"Wow, genius Hermione Granger doesn't know something. This will bring a shock to the whole world. I bet it'll be on the cover of the _Prophet_.

"Shut up, Ron," she shoved his shoulder and he grinned at her.

A Hufflepuff girl—Lauren, Harry thought—walked up to him after his first class.

"Hi, Harry," she said.

"Er, hi, Lauren—is it?" She looked surprised and pleased.

"Yeah, it is," she twirled part of her hair around her finger and rubbed his bicep. He really wanted to jerk away, but he also didn't want to be mean. _What is she doing?_ "I was thinking… maybe tomorrow-" _Oh._ The hair-twirling, the rubbing his arm, the batting eyelashes.

"I have a girlfriend," he deadpanned. She looked slightly put off.

"Oh, that doesn't matter." Harry's eyebrows rose.

"I have a girlfriend," he said sternly. He felt a hand on his shoulder—Ginny's. "Hey, Gin," he smiled. She leaned up and kissed him deeply. She dropped back to her heels and glared at the blonde girl. Lauren looked offended.

"You can leave, now," Ginny gave a false sweet smile. When she walked away Ginny said, "Honestly, Harry, you're too nice for your own good." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "And if anyone tries to give you anything—doesn't matter if it's a girl or a boy—they could be trying to slip you something like a potion.

That day, many people tried to flirt with him. Harry said the phrases, 'I have a girlfriend' or 'I'm dating Ginny Weasley' fifty times. Ginny saved him seven times, during each passing period. When he was with Ron and Hermione, they giggled quietly and then defended Harry.

"Honestly, who does she think she is- no, listen, Em! I was just having a perfectly normal conversation with him and then Ginny bloody Weasley just pops up and _snogs_ him right in front of me! Why are they even together?! She's just using him!" Lauren ranted.

"Lauren, she's his _girl_ friend, what do you expect? Also, she snogged him because you were flirting with him! You were looking at him all lovey-dovey and Weasley knew, so obviously she was showing you that they're still together! Poor Harry's too clueless to realize what you were doing, and when he did he was too damn nice to stop you. And what do you mean 'why are they even together?'. They're perfect together! They're so dynamic and in love, you don't understand. The fact that you even _tried_ to flirt with him is unbelievable."

Harry and Ginny were walking behind them and slightly to the left. As they passed, Lauren glared at them and Em blushed. Harry grinned at Em, and Ginny winked.

"Harry, would you like some gillywater," a Gryffindor, Romilda Vane, asked him.

"Er- no thanks, I'm good." She pouted and walked away.

 **.o.O.o.**

 _I wonder where-_ And then, suddenly, he was falling. Pain burst through every part of his body as he hit step, after step, after step. He was swearing frantically. His leg, arm, and head felt as though they would explode or fall off. His hip-or his rib, something!-felt horrible. And so, Harry Potter, famous wizard, youngest Seeker of the century, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, found himself dragging his way to the Hospital Wing. Someone saw him; Blaise Zabini. The Slytherin probably wouldn't help him.

"Holy shit, Potter. _Locomotor hominem!_ " Harry was lifted into the air. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. I think someone used a Tripping Jinx or something on me and I fell down a few staircases," he said weakly. "And anyway, why are you helping me? Aren't you friends with Malfoy?"

"Yes, but I hate him. I'm on your side, Potter. I don't believe in that Dark Lord shit. Sure, I don't really like Muggle-borns or blood traitors. But someone's been talking to me and explaining that their oppression is idiotic and unnecessary," he explained.

"Wow. Who?"

"Astoria Greengrass," he said promptly.

"Remind me to thank her. Also, are there any other non-prejudice Slytherins you know of?"

"Yeah, there are quite a few who are on your side."

"Tell them to meet me by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Y'know, some bloke's trying to teach trolls to dance."

"Oh, that one."

"Yeah, tell them to meet me there at seven on Friday."

"All right. When I drop you off, I'll get your girlfriend."

"Great. Make sure you get Ron and Hermione, too."

"I will." They walked—well, Harry floating—in oddly comfortable silence. "Wait."

"What?"

"First of all, how the _hell_ are you not sleeping or passed out. Second, how did you keep up an entire conversation?" Harry was going to shrug, but remembered that would probably hurt.

"Dunno," he said. "Why would I be passed out?"

"You look like shit, Potter."

"Thanks, Zabini," Harry said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Your leg is broken, so's your arm. You've most likely got bruises all over. And I'm pretty sure your head is bleeding."

"Shit."

"Shit, indeed." Fortunately, it was lunch, therefore everybody was in the Great Hall.

"Why aren't you at lunch," Harry asked.

"I had to use the loo. Why aren't you?"

"I was talking to MacDonald about an assignment."

"Ah. She's actually an okay teacher, don't you think?"

"Yeah, she's great."

"Y'know, Potter, we might be friends after this," Zabini said, looking at him as though he were an interesting object.

"Then, call me 'Harry'."

"Oh my God, Harry," Hermione said when she entered the Infirmary. Ginny ran over to his bed and kissed him on the cheek.

"How the hell," Ron asked. Ginny didn't say anything, she just held his hand and traced circles on the back of it with her thumb.

"I was talking to Mary about an assignment. And I was walking to lunch. Then I just fell."

"'Just fell'? How do you 'just fall', Harry?"

"I dunno. I think someone used a Tripping Jinx, or something."

"How did you get here," Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Blaise Zabini just trotted up to us in the Hall and said 'Harry's hurt'. So we immediately ran here, that's why we're slightly out of breath. And since when are you and Zabini on first-name terms?"

"I was dragging myself along the floor-"

"How," Hermione asked.

"I was using my good arm and leg to drag and push off the floor. And then Blaise found me. I honestly thought he wasn't gonna help me, but he did. We became 'friends' because he used _Locomotor_ on me and floated me all the way here."

"Wow."

"Yeah, and he's not that prejudice anymore, Astoria Greengrass has been talking to him. And I invited him and any other Slytherins he trusts to the thing in the Room of Requirement on Friday."

"Cool, so we'll have people from every house there?"

"Yep, about right." Ginny brushed hair out of his face. "Why do these things always happen to you?"

"Who the hell knows," Harry sighed.

"Who do you think tripped you?"

"It wasn't Malfoy," Ron said, "he was in the Hall."

Baise came to visit him the next day, along with a group of Slytherins.

"Hi, Blaise."

"Is the thing still on for Friday?"

"Yeah, are these the people you're bringing?" They all nodded.

"Potter or Harry," one of them asked.

"Harry's fine."

"So what are we doing there," another said.

"You'll see," Harry winked. "We need discretion because of the spy, so we'll explain on Friday."

"We'll be there," Blaise said.

 **.o.O.o.**

"How are you still in the Hospital Wing? Pomfrey would have usually let you out yesterday!"

"Er… my injuries have been healed… improperly in, erm- the past."

" _Why are you running away, Potter? Are you scared," Dudley taunted. He and his gang were chasing Harry. Luckily, he has had much practice. He was practically a master in the art of Out-running Dudley. Harry tripped over a fallen tree branch due to the storm last night. He tumbled for a few seconds before dragging himself to his feet. His leg was in agony. Possibly broken. "Oh, are you hurt, baby?" Dudley jeered._

 _When he told Auntie and Uncle, they didn't seem to care. They just told him to go to his room. He_ _sat in his room, crying until he couldn't anymore. He tried to sleep but pain in his leg was too agonizing._

 _Of course, the next day, Aunt Petunia still made him do chores. Albeit, she gave him less than she usually did. Maybe she actually cared. But, he was sent to his cupboard without food because he completed his chores too slowly._

"Harry!"

"What? What is it?"

"You like, spaced out or something," Ginny said.

"Oh-" _Shit._ "Sorry."

"Don't say 'sorry', Harry. What is it," Hermione said softly, grabbing his hand.

"It was just a flashback to when I was younger…."

"To when you broke something and it was healed improperly," Ron said. Harry just nodded.

"Sorry, children. You'll need to leave, visiting hours are officially over and Mr. Potter needs his daily potions," Madam Pomfrey said. They stood slowly. Harry and Ron did their handshake they made up in first year, Hermione kissed him on the cheek as gave her a one-armed hug, and Ginny curled her fingers around his chin as they kissed.

They reminded Poppy so much of James and Lily. James was always injured because of a prank or Quidditch and Lily was always there by his side. In their case however, Harry was always injured because he was saving the world or by accident, and Ginny was still by his side. Not to mention that Harry was the spitting image of James and Ginny's hair was red like Lily's.

"I'll bring you clothes in the morning?"

"Yeah. Thanks, babe." Harry kissed her on the cheek and they left.

"Bloody finally," Harry sighed when Ginny walked in with his clothes.

"You've been in here for two and a half days, Harry, calm down."

"But it's so boring… and white… and pristine," he complained dramatically. She patted his cheek.

"Is poor Baby Harry okay," she cooed. Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes. Ginny closed the curtains before he took off the hospital gown. Ginny eyes raked over his body and Harry smirked.

"Y'know, I would say something clic-" She interrupted him by tugging his neck down and colliding their lips. It was sloppy and passionate and mostly tongue. They pulled away, breathless and grinning at each other. He slipped on his shirt, and while she buttoned it, Harry pulled on his trousers. He put on his vest and Ginny tied his tie. She tied his shoes and he put on his robes.

"We should've done the opposite of this," Ginny said seriously. But they burst into giggles as they walked out of the door. People looked at them as they walked through the halls like love-struck idiots.

 **.o.O.o.**

 **A/N:** **I know, Sirius is back! He's going to play a vital roll in this story. You might be able to tell, you might. So once again, the question of Wolfstar or Remadora? Also, when do want Ron and Hermione to get together, also how?**

 **Back to Sirius: In the movie, the Order and Death Eaters Apparated i in with weird, flowy black and white columns. However, I don't remember in the book if they ran in or Apparated in. If they ran, Sirius was able to Apparate bc they do experiments in the Department of Mysteries and if they need to get away quickly, they can. Nobody knows this because you can't talk about it.**


End file.
